And Life Goes On
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: 10 Different songs. 1 pairing. BOY/BOY.  Jeff Hardy/Miz.  Please enjoy and review!


_~ I out my Ipod in shuffle and did 10 lil drabble like things with the pairing Jeff Hardy/Miz. I hope you enjoy this fic and please, please review._

_**Alejandro – Lady Gaga**_

Jeff always did like the way Maryse talked, but for some reason when he watched the tape of Maryse flirting with the Mike, taking to him with that accent, it pissed him off.

And that's was the explanation Mike got when he came back to his and Jeff's shared hotel room and Jeff was attempting to speak French. Jeff had screwed up and was talking Spanish; he called Mike alexander at least 5 times that night.

"You don't like her Alejandro?" Jeff said in a weird foreign voice. Mike just sighed and shook his head.

"No I don't Jeff, and my name is Mike not alexander. "

"I called you that."

"No, no you didn't."

_**Hold me tight – the Beatles**_

Jeff loved to cuddly, so when he bounced down into Mike's lap as he was trying to watch football it really didn't surprise Mike one bit.

"I'm cold, hold me." Jeff purred in Mike's ear.

Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff. Accidentally Mike spilled him into the floor when the other team scored and Mike made an angry outburst and sat up suddenly.

Let's just say that Jeff was not pleased one bit.

"Ass clown."

"Awww I love you to Chris." Mike rolled his eyes.

_**I Can't Do This Alone - 3OH3**_

When Matt died Jeff had been a wreck. After Matt's death Jeff no longer wanted Mike to cuddle with him or anything. Jeff was just extremely distant.

It wasn't until they were in the cemetery again that Jeff let Mike hold him while he cried.

After that it took Jeff a long, long time to go back to being Jeff instead of the depressed younger brother of the deceased Matt hardy that only went on living for the sake of Mike Mizanin.

_**Jump Around - House Of Pain.**_

Another thing about Jeff is that he really liked to dance. So when everyone got together to go to this club and Jeff started dancing it wasn't a surprise at all really. The only thing that freaked them out was when the karaoke hour started and Mike got on stage and sang karaoke to the song Jump around by house of pain. While he was up there he even threw in a few dance moves

Mike and Jeff dance the whole night through. And jump around had become Mike and Jeff's official song among all of their fellow wrestlers.

_**Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparaus**_

The day Mike gotten an auto mobile accident that nearly claimed his life Jeff Hardy made himself a silent promise while he was by his broken lovers side who just refused to wake up even after 4 days. Jeff was by his side the whole time and held his hand. Jeff would not let mike fall, even if it meant his life in return. Jeff loved Mike with everything he had because all he really had was Mike.

Mike Mizanin was Jeff Hardy's everything. And that's why 3 years later when Mike finally came back to RAW walking, and being the old cocky Miz, Jeff sat with Phil backstage and he cried his heart out.

_**Hello goodbye - The Beatles**_

The first year of their relationship, Mike and Jeff were on and off. You never knew when they were together or when they weren't together. That's why when 3 months went passed and they hadn't had a falling out, no one knew what had changed but some of their friends who really knew them would say that it was because Mike had found out that Jeff went back to drugs; and no matter how mad Mike was he would not let Jeff walk down that road again. Jeff got clean because of Mike.

Jeff owed Mike his life and he gave him his heart willingly, not only because Mike saved his life but because Mike was his life.

_**Speechless – Lady Gaga**_

The night that Mike Mizanin took his last breath was the night that he and Jeff had had a big fight that had ended the best thing that had ever happened to Mike. Mike left his and Jeff's house in the middle of a raging storm. He never saw the stop sign or didn't want too and 18 wheelers can't just stop on a dime. Jeff seemed to be mute after he was informed of Mike's death.

All you could get out of him was Mike's name and brutal heartbroken screams. Jeff would do anything just to see mike one more time and tell him he loved him and he was so sorry. But Jeff couldn't so he wouldn't talk again nor would he ever love again. Jeff hardy was a broken man.

**Young And Hopeless – Good Charlotte**

His whole life Jeff had been put down and told he wasn't worth spit. Nobody thought he could do it. Half the time Jeff didn't see why he should even get up when they put him down. Jeff would never amount to anything. Even when he got into the WWE he was still out down and told he should go home because he would never be important. But it all changed when he met Mike Mizanin because right off Jeff knew that Mike had known Jeff's pain before and Mike was still standing so when Jeff was put down all mike said was

"it takes more strength to fall and stand back up, than it does to just knock people over because of your own problems, because you will never amount to what they will." And Jeff believed him.

_**Let it be – The Beatles**_

The first time Jeff had told Mike it was over Mike tried his hardest to except it. But for some strange reason he just couldn't let it be. Even when all his friends and family told him to just let it go**. **That was not an option to Mike so no matter how many times Jeff said it was over Mike refused to accept it.

No Mike would not let it be. Mike would fix things because life without Jeff was not life at all. And sooner or later Mikes light was with him again. As long as he had hope that he would wake to Jeff's sweet face every morning. Mike would never give up and let it be.

_**Sk8r Boi – Avril Lagvine**_

Jeff was a skater boy, plain and simple. When Jeff had first started he had his eyes set on Trish Stratus but because Jeff was not like her and her friend didn't like him, she wouldn't have him. Now Jeff has moved on and Trish now sat at home every night. She once went to a wrestling event after she had quit, and Seeing Mike "The Miz" Miznain with who could have been hers left a sour taste in her mouth. Even worse when she got back stage and attempted to get Jeff to go out with her, the fucking Miz comes up and kisses him smack on the lips. And then they just left her standing there. Not even stopping to say anything to her.


End file.
